Kevin Coyne
(This page covers Kevin Coyne as a solo artist and with the band Siren, also known as Coyne-Clague and Clague) Kevin Coyne (27 January 1944 - 2 December 2004) was a musician, singer, composer, film-maker, and a writer of lyrics, stories and poems. The former "anti-star" was born on 27 January 1944 in Derby, UK, and died in his adopted home of Nuremberg, Germany, on 2 December 2004. Coyne is notable for his unorthodox style of blues-influenced guitar composition, the intense quality of his vocal delivery, and his bold treatment of injustice to the mentally ill in his lyrics. Many influential music figures have described themselves as Coyne fans, among them Sting and John Lydon. In the mid-1970s, prior to the formation of The Police, Coyne's band included guitarist Andy Summers. Prominent BBC disc jockey and world music authority Andy Kershaw has described Coyne as "a national treasure who keeps getting better" and as one of the great British blues voices. Over many years Coyne produced the distinctive art work for many of his own album covers, but his move to Germany in the 1980s saw his work on full size paintings blossom in its own right. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Kevin Coyne was one of the artists associated with Peel's Dandelion label who remained favourites of the DJ long after the label's demise. Peel signed him to Dandelion, together with bassist Dave Clague, as a duo called Coyne-Clague. An often-repeated story is that Peel had received a demo without any return address or phone number and was so desperate to contact them that he pasted 'wanted' notices on lamp-posts asking anyone who knew them to get in touch. http://kevincoynepage.free.fr/SIREN_YEARS.htm. See also Michael Heatley, John Peel: A Life In Music (Michael O'Mara Books, 2004), p 91. Clive Selwood, Peel's manager and Dandelion business chief, claimed in his own biography that the story was true but admitted "John refuses to remember it" (All The Moves (But None Of The Licks), Peter Owen, 2003, p108). The duo soon became a full band, Siren, who recorded two albums for Dandelion, Siren (1969) and Strange Locomotion (1971). After Siren broke up, Coyne recorded his first solo LP, Case History (1972), also for Dandelion, and this made enough of an impression for him to be signed by Virgin, for whom he recorded ten albums between 1973 and 1980. He later recorded for Cherry Red Records, moved to Germany in 1985 and continued to record and perform there. His first appearance on Peel's shows was on a Coyne-Clague session, which went out on the final "son of Night Ride" programme of 24 September 1969. Ten solo sessions followed, the first nine between 1973 and 1982, and the final one in 1990, and although Peel played his material less frequently during the 1980s and 1990s, it did not disappear completely from his playlists. In 2004 Peel played tracks from Coyne's then current album, Donut City - although the singer's final BBC session, shortly before his death in December 2004, was for Andy Kershaw, who also rated him highly (see above). This was broadcast on November 7 2004 and included a tribute to Peel. In 2005, 'The Stride', released originally under the name Clague, was among the favourite 45s found in John Peel's Record Box. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Ten solo sessions, one with Coyne-Clague. Official releases: - Tracks from #2, #3, #5, #7, #8 and #10 on Peel Sessions LP/CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit SFRLP112 / SFRCD112) - ‘Marlene’ (unknown session) on Various Artists: Before The Fall: The Peel Sessions 77-77 CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 203) ;Coyne-Clague 1. Recorded 1969-08-28. First broadcast 24 September 1969. Repeated * The Stride / I Wonder Where / Sixteen Women / Get Right Church ;Solo 1. Recorded 1973-01-21. First broadcast 30 January 1973. Repeated 20 March 1973. * Mummy! / Smile / Pretty Park / Breathe In Deep 2. Recorded: 1973-08-20. 18 August 1973. Repeated *Karate King / Everybody's Saying / The Fat Girl / Chicken Wing 3. Recorded 1974-01-24. First broadcast 31 January 1974. Repeated *Poor Swine / Need Somebody / Araby / Do Not Shout At Me Father 4. Recorded 1974-06-04. First broadcast 25 June 1974. Repeated *Mrs. Hooley Go Home / It's Not So Bad / The Stride / Blame It On The Night 5. Recorded 1974-11-26. First broadcast 10 December 1974. Repeated * The Miner's Song / Evil Island Home / Looking For The River / Dance Of The Bourgeoisie 6. Recorded 1977-03-07. First broadcast 18 March 1977. Repeated 25 April 1977. *You Know Who / Araby / Rainbow Curve 7. Recorded 1978-02-22. First broadcast 01 March 1978. Repeated * That's Rock And Roll / Lunatic / River Of Blood / I Only Want To See You Smile 8. Recorded 1979-09-05. First broadcast 19 September 1979. Repeated 16 October 1979. * A Leopard Never Changes Its Spots / Nothing's Changed / Memory Lane Pt 12 / Ey Up Me Duck 9. Recorded 1982-06-07. First broadcast 08 July 1982. Repeated * Tell The Truth / Liberation / You Won't Like It / I Talk To Myself / You'll Never Walk Alone 10. Recorded 1990-02-11. First broadcast 05 March 1990. Repeated 10 May 1990. * Tear Me Up / City Crazy / We're Going To Heaven / I Couldn't Love You (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1969 *04 October 1969: The Stride (single) Dandelion ;1970 *14 February 1970: Ze-Ze-Ze-Ze (LP - Siren) Dandelion *07 March 1970: Sixteen Women (LP - Siren) Dandelion *28 March 1970: Wasting My Time (LP - Siren) Dandelion ;1973 *03 July 1973: The Stride (single) Dandelion ;1975 *03 June 1975: Lonely Lovers (LP - Matching Head & Feet) Virgin ;1977 *03 October 1977: House On The Hill (12", Album: Margory Razorblade) Virgin ;1978 *03 August 1978: Face In The Mirror (LP - Beautiful Extremes) Virgin *03 August 1978: All The Battered Babies (LP - Beautiful Extremes) Virgin *16 August 1978: Right In Hand (album - Beautiful Extremes 1974-1977) Ariola Benelux 25527 ET *18 August 1978: Roses In Your Room (album - Beautiful Extremes: 1974-1977) Ariola Benelux ;1979 *09 January 1979: Brothers Of Mine (LP – Dynamite Daze) Virgin *17 January 1979: Lunatic (LP – Dynamite Daze) Virgin *22 January 1979: People (LP – Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *22 January 1979: Having A Party (LP – Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *22 January 1979: I’ll Go Too (LP – Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *24 January 1979: Let Me Be With You (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *29 January 1979: Pretty Park (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *05 February 1979: Pretty Park (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *06 February 1979: The World Is Full Of Fools (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *13 February 1979: People (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *14 March 1979: The World Is Full Of Fools (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *27 March 1979: People (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *03 April 1979: I'll Go To (single) Virgin *28 June 1979: Are You Deceiving Me? (LP - Babble) Virgin *19 July 1979: Stand Up (LP Babble) Virgin *31 July 1979 (& Dagmar Krause): Shaking Hands With The Sun (LP – Babble) Virgin ;1980 *24 March 1980: The Old Fashioned Love Song (LP-Bursting Bubbles) Virgin *31 March 1980: Childrens Crusade (LP – Bursting Bubbles) Virgin *03 April 1980: 'Mad Boy No. 2 (LP-Bursting Bubbles) Virgin (JP: "There goes the man for whom the expression 'ploughing a lonely furrow' might have been invented.") *15 April 1980: Dark Dance Hall (LP-Bursting Bubbles) Virgin *22 April 1980: A Little Piece Of Heaven (LP - Bursting Bubbles) *29 April 1980: The Old Fashioned Love Song (album - Bursting Bubbles) Virgin *21 May 1980: Mad Boy No. 2 (LP – Bursting Bubbles) Virgin *05 June 1980: The Stride (LP – Strange Locomotion) Dandelion *02 December 1980: Fat Man *09 December 1980: Formula Eyes (album - Sanity Stomp) Virgin VGD 3504 *15 December 1980 (with Siren): Ze-Ze-Ze-Ze (Box Set - Dandelion Years) Butt BUTBOX 1 ;1982 *18 May 1982: I've Got the Photographs (album - Pøliticz) Cherry Red BRED 30 *09 December 1982: Love In Your Heart (v/a LP – Pillows & Prayers) Cherry Red ;1985 *12 February 1985: Cycling *06 March 1985: Gina's Song ;1986 *Peel 047 (BFBS) (1986-12-12): Cycling (LP-Legless In Manila) Collapse (JP: 'Kevin may even be listening to this programme: if he is, merry Christmas, Kevin.') ;1991 *09 February 1991: Do Not Shout At Me Father (album - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD 112 dedicated to William after another spat *Best Of Peel Vol 22: Do Not Shout At Me Father (LP-Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1992 *15 November 1992 (BFBS): Emperor's New Clothes (LP - Burning Head) Edition Multiart *25 October 1992 (BFBS): Emperor's New Clothes (CD - Burning Head) Edition Multiart ;1994 *14 May 1994 (BFBS): Lonesome Ride (album - Strange Locomotion) Dandelion ;1999 *01 April 1999: My Wife's Best Friend (LP: Sugar Candy Taxi) Ruf (faded out mid track) ;2000 *05 December 2000: The Stride (7") Dandelion *07 December 2000 (Radio Eins): The Stride (7")' (Dandelion) (JP: 'At the end of the 1960s and the beginning of the 1970s, I used to run a record label called Dandelion Records, which was artistically kind of occasionally successful: financially, never successful, really, but we did put out some nice records, and that was one of them.') ;2002 *06 March 2002 (with Kevin Croker): Live Is Almost Wonderful (LP – Live Is Almost Wonderful) *02 May 2002 (Radio Mafia) (& Brendan Croker): Life Is Almost Wonderful (tour promo cd) ;2003 *01 October 2003: The Stride (LP – Strange Locomotion) Repertoire (JP: “This was the track really that convinced me, as the mogul behind the label, to sign them to Dandelion.”) ;2004 *11 August 2004: Come Back Home' (LP- Donut City) Turpentine *25 August 2004: Locked Out" (LP - 'Donut City') Turpentine *09 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Are We Dreaming’ (LP- Dynamite Daze) Virgin See Also *John Peel's Record Box *You'll Never Walk Alone External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other References Category:Artists